


【辛贾ABO】高热（五）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>再说一次：没时间多说了，快上车。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【辛贾ABO】高热（五）

①若辛子贾abo设定  
②abo不开车就是耍流氓

虽然是第一次和同性做这种亲密的事情，但辛巴德觉得自己的知识储备足以应对。而实际做起来的感觉也不错。  
贾法尔的身上没有任何令人反感的味道，或者说几乎没有什么气味。在这种干净到接近透明的气息里，藏着一股只有他才能分辨出来的味道，隐秘却狂野地撩拨他的欲望。这种气味仿佛麻痹了大脑，让他无法思考，只是遵循本能不断掠夺。  
待神智稍稍清醒，他意识到自己正在吮吸恋人刚刚发泄过的性器。精液和唾液混合在一起，咽下去的液体黏稠在喉咙里，温热的感觉让他兴奋得快要没法呼吸了。  
但是，贾法尔抖得好厉害，就像独自一人在黑暗里哭泣的孩子。  
耳朵里的嗡嗡声如同血潮上涌，除此之外只能听到那孩子的喘息和呻吟。扭动的腰肢和吞咽他手指的后穴近在眼前，只要他稍稍侧头就能看清窄小的肩膀和流泪的面孔。白皙的皮肤很容易留住伤疤和痕迹，他的所作所为就这样清晰地铭刻在孩子般的身体上。  
既惹人怜爱，又意外的……色情。  
罪恶感和性欲在他的内心杀得难解难分。他起身半跪在那孩子身边，单手抱起对方的肩膀。最初是温柔的轻吻，而在他从贾法尔那里尝到自己的味道之后，一切顾虑便被抛之脑后。  
他当然知道对方也在努力为他服务，可惜技术实在欠佳。非但无法爽快地射出来，仿佛隔靴搔痒一般，反而增加了令人狂暴的蓄积感。尽管如此，恋人的努力和留在唇上、舌头上的滋味，依然令他怦然心动。  
宛若渴望在新雪上留下足迹的冲动。  
平日的贾法尔常常没有声息也没有气味，像不存在一般陪伴在他身边。这样远远不能满足他。  
亲吻变成凶猛的啃噬和撕咬。  
还不够，还不够。  
因为本身没有气味，所以很容易染上他的气味。他要在贾法尔全身涂满自己的味道，用毋庸置疑的气味宣示自己的占有权。  
抬起沉重的男性器官，他用前端摩擦着那孩子胸口小小的突起，硬硬的乳头毫不示弱地顶向他。享受完这番可爱的抵抗，他继续向下，滑过胸膛，在平坦的腹部上涂抹，最终阴差阳错地抵住小巧的肚脐。柔软的挤压使他忍不住反复插入几次，每次贾法尔都像被烫到似的发出轻微的啜泣声。  
可恶，为什么这么有感觉！  
辛巴德感到下身跳得很厉害，即使是第一次做爱见到女人裸体的时候也不曾像现在这般冲动。没有丰满的乳房，没有圆润的丰臀，没有女性的体香，他只是面对一具他所熟知的、尚处于发育中的稚嫩身体，欲望竟然如此失控。  
是发情期的原因？是那种气味？是Alpha对Omega的占有欲？还是某种未知的魔法？又或者，是比魔法更古老更强大的情感？  
是爱。  
虽然在标记的时候就下定决心会好好爱贾法尔，可他现在才亲身体会到爱情可怖的威力。不仅是肉体诚实的吸引，这颗心也因为对方的存在而剧烈跳动。  
该怎么说啊，真是个糟糕的恋人。  
手里握着澎湃不已的性器，才突然意识到自己的爱。  
但是，辛巴德毕竟是辛巴德，并未被自怨自艾的思绪淹没。强烈的性欲同样真诚，作为他不可或缺的一部分，希冀恋人的回应。  
幸好已经发现了这份爱，幸好在很早以前就喜欢上贾法尔。而他眼前这具看似幼小的身体，不知多少次为他挺身而出，不知多少次支撑了他的理想，不知充满了多少为他奉献的勇气。所以，无论他多么迷恋对方，都是顺理成章的结果。  
“贾法尔。”  
他呼唤自己的恋人，满溢而出的情感令声音发颤。  
“再来一次，我们好好接吻。然后，我想听你说，你想要什么。”  
手指抚摸着恋人湿成绺的额发，他遇上了贾法尔含泪的目光。不需要语言，只消一个眼神就能读懂的爱意。但他还是想说出口。他认为，说出的誓言永远比内心的誓言更加鲜明更加勇敢，容不得反悔。  
我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。  
一边亲吻一边诉说，嘴唇和舌头的交缠抵消了好多音节，但那没关系，他可以说很多、很多次，直到贾法尔一字不漏听清楚。慢慢接吻，慢慢接近。手指爱抚裸露的发烫的肌肤，硬挺的性器自然而然地挤进恋人两腿之间。大腿内侧滑溜溜的，夹紧的感觉十分美妙，作为性爱的前奏再合适不过。他能够非常清晰地感受到，伴随着每次舌头的搅动，都会有更多的爱液滴落到下身的勃起。  
“辛……”  
“嗯？”  
贾法尔抓散了他的头发。长长的发丝落在恋人的脸颊和鼻子上，贾法尔露出既有些痒又仿佛在忍耐什么的可爱表情。  
“辛。”  
对方重复道。  
“什么事？”  
“我想要的东西啊！”  
沉不住气的喊声。他看到恋人的胸膛剧烈起伏着，挺立的乳首格外显眼。  
“想要什么？”  
“想要辛。只想要辛。”  
贾法尔的气势迅速褪去，声音越来越小，最后几乎微不可闻。像是赌气一般，对方推开他，自己翻了个身，像是害羞似的把脸藏起来。  
“总、总之，快点吧！”  
态度是孩子的倔强，蜷缩的动作却将青涩暴露无遗。从后面做当然没有问题，但现在这种姿势会让贾法尔相当难受。用力深呼吸外加指甲刺掌心，辛巴德才勉强咽下当场爆发的冲动。再忍一下，一下就好。不断告诫自己，他轻轻吻上恋人颈后的标记。  
对于Omega而言，这里是绝对的敏感点。才刚被嘴唇碰到，贾法尔整个人都软了。达到目的后，他不想为难对方，便俯身耳畔轻声说：“放松身体，没事的，我保证。”  
亲吻沿着恋人光裸的脊背向下延伸，舌尖沾到的一点汗水也显得如此鲜美。无论吻到哪里，他都会纠正恋人的姿势，确保不会造成额外的疼痛。贾法尔学得很快，配合得很好，根本不需要他多说什么，轻轻一碰便心领神会。当他的手掌再度收拢在臀瓣柔软的弧度上，最后一丝理智也快要消磨殆尽。  
泛出情欲光泽的湿润喘息——到底是他发出的，还是期待被他侵犯的部位发出的？  
他挺起腰，侧腹撞到了恋人的左臀。这是个期待的晕眩导致的意外，肌肤相处的瞬间，贾法尔却紧张地喊出声来。辛巴德眼疾手快地抓住恋人的双手，阻止对方再折磨被咬得血肉模糊的手背。  
“不行，我不许，”他坚定地说，“能咬你的人只有我。”  
“呜……”  
近乎呜咽的回应。  
他差不多将贾法尔全身按进自己怀里，最坚硬的部位也抵住了战栗的入口。  
“难受就喊我的名字吧。骂我也好，诅咒我也好，我要听你喊我的名字。别再……一个人忍耐。”  
话语是最后的温柔，上天知道他忍得多辛苦。  
额头的汗水滴落在恋人泛起红潮的肌肤上，一并摔裂最后的抑制。冲动之下，他一口气顶到最深处，连根部都插了进去。  
“啊……辛……唔……”  
贾法尔的声音似乎也被这凶猛的入侵挤成七零八落的断片。瘦小的肩膀戳痛了他的肋骨，抖得那么厉害，仿佛随时会裂开一样。他必须使劲抓紧对方的双手，否则它们肯定会逃脱。  
很残忍吗？  
但是，足以倾覆天地的快感迅速包裹住他。  
虽然是娇小的身体，却坦率得不可思议。里面全部润湿了，翻卷着将他吸入，灼热的内壁以他最渴望的方式按揉膨胀的欲望。明明那么紧，却不会勒痛他，如同恋人对他的关怀。  
这孩子同样贪婪地渴求着他，就像用身体传达说不出口的情感一样。平时决不撒娇的贾法尔，现在只想紧紧缠住他，独占他的全部。  
幸好他发现了。幸好还不算晚。  
吻着恋人颈后敏感的腺体，将诱人的气味吞咽入腹，辛巴德慢慢动了起来。开始有些生涩的感觉，进出几次便消失了。他想过要引导贾法尔理解身体里面的快感，找到最舒服的地方，但更像是多此一举。每次抽插都伴随溅出的爱液，无论是戳到敏感点，还是顶到藏得最深的器官，这个身体都会给予他妙不可言的反馈。  
就像注定为他而生，注定为他而存在。又或者是他倒因为果，埋于内心的恋情会使得一切刚刚好？相比之下，过去追逐女孩子换来的体验，简直是浪费时间。  
拔出时被恋恋不舍地挽留，插入时是夹道欢迎的热烈。缓慢抽动时内壁献上轻柔的深吻，而当他开始激烈的入侵，狭窄的甬道不甘示弱，积极地吮吸着，仿佛让灵魂也为之一轻。  
“咕……唔……辛……”  
渴望彻底占有对方。无关理性的想法愈发强烈。  
恋人失态的呻吟使得原本已达极限的欲望进一步扩张。确认贾法尔不会再伤到自己，他收回双手，一边揉搓恋人的胸口，一边向内脏深处撞击。手指毫不留情地挤压，玩弄乳头，还试图抓住几乎冲破胸膛的心跳。  
“啊啊……辛……辛、辛！”  
他不知道这是自己心底隐藏的本性还是Alpha难以避免的冲动。恋人的每一根头发、每一寸肌肤、每一滴血、每一次的心跳都属于他，身体里只有他，脑子里全是他。此时此刻，除了那些没有确切含义的喊叫，他甚至不能容忍贾法尔发出呼唤自己以外的任何声音。  
普通的标记根本不够。他想要彻底标记自己的恋人。他必须这样做。  
贴近贾法尔颈后柔软的曲线，吸入的每一口气味都是如此令他心迷神醉。不必征询命运的指引，辛巴德确信，他在做自己一生中最正确的事情。  
【未完待续】

 

注：这里加了一些私设，A对O的标记分为“普通标记”和“彻底标记”。普通标记是能暂时抑制狂乱的发情冲动，只要A咬住O的腺体即可，但之后双方之间很容易产生情欲。彻底标记是A和O一生都只能有一次的事情，是比婚姻还要深刻的结合。


End file.
